


Loki

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: "Careful, he could bite."





	Loki

**Author's Note:**

> "Careful, he could bite."

"Gabriel, what's a dog doing on my bed?" The archangel just looked up from his book.  
"It seems that he's sitting there Sammkins, and it's our bad."  
Sam in a little-frustrated move ruffled his hair. "First I can see him sitting Gabriel, but why he's even here. And this's still my bed, you've yours."  
Gabriel stood up and went to pet the dog. "Well, this is Loki, my dog and I couldn't let him alone any longer. And don't worry he doesn't bite, but his master could." And with a shark as a smile, he threw himself on the hunter.


End file.
